RNW Movie: The Next Generation
Whoever else wants to help write it|based on = Random-ness Wiki|narrator = TBD|starring = Other people|music = TBD|distributor = TBD|released = right now|run time = ~100 minutes|country = United States Canada|language = English|Budget = $420.69}} is a film written and produced by these nerds. It's very good and God told us to make it. Plot The film focuses on the current generation of Random-ness wiki users, which includes newcomers and veterans alike. When a temporal translocation device comes into their possession, they visit their future selves, eager to see what the future holds for them. However, the machine causes the unstable timestream to edge on total collapse, and the users must find a way to stop themselves from traveling to the future. Cast * as herself, a new user who brought a new life to the community. * as himself, another new user who is Master Frown's husband. * as themself, the one from the Old Days that came back. * as himself, the other one from the Old Days that came back. *Konanoki as himself, the residental weeb who is part of the new era of RNW who has a crapload of waifus and kins, but not as much kins as Pixel and not as much waifus as MegaToon1234. * as himself, another one from the Old Days that came back, and dies five minutes later. *Alefikouhi as himself, a Touhou fan who makes YouTube videos. *Others as themselves Script (The RNW Original Movie pops up; It cuts to Sorenrulescool5 logging into her account. After she logs in, Soren is teleported to the RNW Land.) (Before Soren is transported, we see Konanoki chatting with the others.) Konanoki: Where the hell is Soren? It's been two days since she appeared! (Soren is transported) Soren: Good morning RNW! Konanoki: There she is! Pixel: It's late afternoon. Soren: No matter. What shall we do today? Pixel: We could uhhhhhhhhhh- Soren: Hold that thought, Pixel. I have an idea. Pixel: Oh? Soren: Well, follow me. Pixel: Okay... (Soren and Pixel runs towards the East of RNW Land, where a time machine is present. It then cuts to Pixel marvelling at said time machine.) Pixel: It's a.... it's a time machine! I don't think I've ever been this excited over something, or someone, that isn't real! Hell yeah! Soren: See? We’re totally gonna have a great adventure today! (the time machine begins to flare up a bit, and some people come out.) Ace: This is where we landed? Odd. Tornadospeed: And who are these people? (cuts to Soren and Pixel both waving frantically at the vets.) Ace: Yeah, who are you guys? Soren: Well, I’m Sorenrulescool5 here in RNW, otherwise known as Soren. I’m new, but I’ve brought new life to this amazing wiki! Pixel: And I'm Pixel. I'm also new, but I have also brought life here... somewhat. Also, I'm Master Frown's future husband~ Ace: Interesting. (Moon Snail runs out of the time machine) Tornadospeed: Ah shit, who brought Moon Snail along!? Moon Snail: Heya, guys! I see we happened upon the future, or something? Soren: Oh HELLLL YES! Ace: Yeah I brought MS along dude. But huh, this is the future? Seems (they look around) about the same as the present. Er, past? (Alex arrives) '''Alex: '''Hello! Category:Movies